Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{6}{11}-4\dfrac{3}{11} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{6}{11}} - {4} - {\dfrac{3}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {4} + {\dfrac{6}{11}} - {\dfrac{3}{11}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{6}{11}} - {\dfrac{3}{11}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{3}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{3}{11}$